


perfectly normal

by scintilla10



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2017, Femslash, Geckoes, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: “She’s a crested gecko,” Frankie told her. “I’m adopting her.”





	perfectly normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> Dear nenya_kanadka -- happy fandom stocking! I hope you enjoy this. <3

“Oh god,” said Grace in tones of mild horror, “what is that? A lizard? What’s it doing in our house?”

“She’s a crested gecko,” Frankie told her. “I’m adopting her.”

“In _our_ house?” Grace repeated.

“She can live in my studio if you’re going to be like that.”

Grace peered at it. “So what, you don’t believe in normal pets?”

“Penelope is perfectly normal. Here, hold her for a sec.”

There was a brief scream.

“Oh. She’s very warm.”

Frankie dropped a kiss on Grace’s cheek. “I knew you’d like her. I’ll set up her tank in the living room.”


End file.
